Field of the Invention
The various embodiments of the invention described herein relate generally to distributed processing and maintaining processing order in a computer processor or platform.
Description of the Related Art
In Chip Multiprocessor (CMP) platforms, reordered queues are used when there are one or more producers queuing up to communicate to multiple consumers with a requirement that the work (e.g., a set of tasks) be dynamically balance across those consumers and the results returned from the consumers be restored the original queue order. Existing techniques rely mostly on software to undertake the load-balancing and order-restoring duties. Such techniques place a huge drain on processor performance and bandwidth, due to the overhead involved.